


Breathe me in

by melodiousoblivion



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, it’s like painful, robert loves andy so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: One lazy morning, Robert gives his wife the attention she deserves.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Breathe me in

He loved every part of her. She’d returned to him yesterday after 90 days apart and they’d immediately fallen into bed. They were making up for lost time, and he hadn’t had a minute to just give her body the worship it deserved. Now, with the sun rising and Andy still asleep, he had time. She had her back to him, a sheet draped around her waist. 

One of the first times he’d realized he was falling for her was when he caught himself staring at her shoulders. He’d watch her lift her turnout gear, seeing the smooth workings of the muscles underneath smooth skin that he itched to touch. He could touch her now. He kissed from the joint of one shoulder to the other, tasting the saltiness of her skin. 

He ran his lips down her vertebrae, giving each one the reverence it deserved. Early in their relationship he’d love when she walked around in just a bra, when he could see the line of her spine running from her neck to her bottom. He was entranced by the way she rose in the mornings, one vertebrae at a time, slowly coming to life. 

He felt Andy stir under his lips and she rolled over, eyes still hooded and sleepy. 

“Good morning.” She said hoarsely, and Robert answered only by kissing her, letting his weight drop onto her just a bit. 

He continued down to her neck, where marks from the night before adorned her skin. Robert kissed every one, trying to convey the weight of his adoration. 

He breathed promises into the marrow of her collarbones, swearing to love and honor her forever. 

She squirmed a little bit beneath him, but he ignored her as he let his hands drop to her breasts, slowly teasing the nipples to life. His mouth followed, pressing heavy kisses onto the flesh before taking a nipple in his mouth. He gave it the attention it deserved, teasing until Andy was gasping before switching to its twin, giving it the same treatment. 

“Robert...” She groaned, and he felt himself harden. 

“Patience, mi amor.” He whispered into her sternum. He kissed a path down her stomach, fingers dancing over her ribs, drawing a breathy laugh out of her. He pushed the sheet down, exposing her fully to him. 

She whimpered as he ghosted over her core, ignoring it for the bones that bracketed it. The hips that were possibly the most sexy part about her. He loved watching her dance, letting her hips move freely. He adored watching them grind against him. Before they had even gotten together he would spend an embarrassing amount of time just staring at her hips, to the point of ogling. He could write a novel about Andy Herrera’s hips, but he settled for sucking the skin above the crests into his mouth, marking them as his. 

One of her hands drifted down, attempting to alleviate some of the tension between her legs. Robert grabbed it and kissed every finger before placing it back at her side, shaking his head. She was fully awake now, panting with her mouth open, chest heaving. 

His hands massaged her thighs as he kissed each knee, licking at the sensitive inside. He’d give her calves and thighs the attention they needed soon. 

He reached her ankles, his fingers rubbing them, as he kissed up the sensitive sole of her foot. These feet which saved lives, which were pointed dancers feet, which carried her to him. 

“Robert I swear to god if you don’t get up here soon...” Andy gritted out, hands grasping at the sheets. 

“What? You’re going to finish this yourself? You’re more than welcome to, but I imagine my end game will be much more enjoyable.” She glared at him and dropped her head back down. He smiled against the skin of her calf, drawing patterns with his tongue as she trembled beneath him. 

He moved his way back up to her thighs, delighting in the way they shook in anticipation of his touch. He got closer and closer to where she wanted him most, smelling the muskiness he had come to associate with her. 

Finally, he reached her core. He lifted her legs, letting them rest over his shoulders as he got comfortable. Like everything else this morning, he took his time. His nose nudged her open for him, and for a second he just let his breath coast over her, teasing her for one last second. Then, he dove in. He licked up her slit as her hips bucked underneath him. His hands rose, grasping her breasts, and the whine she let out was the most glorious noise. When he sucked her clit, his teeth running over it she exploded. He worked her through the orgasm, slowly letting her come down. 

When she stopped shaking so much he kissed his way back up her body, as she lay prone in a post-orgasmic haze. 

“That’s one way to wake a girl up.” She said, pulling Robert down into a lazy kiss, letting their tongues dance over each other. Her hands started moving again, this time down his body, and he let her. She tried to flip them over, to regain control, but he pushed her back down. 

Her legs rose to bracket his hips as he slowly entered her, inch by inch. She arched her back and he dropped his head into the crook of her neck, breathing her in before he started to move against her. Once he was fully pressed into her he froze, letting the moment wash over him. She moved underneath him, impatient. He set a slow pace, pulling almost all the way out before driving into her again. 

She was still sensitive from her last orgasm, and he wanted her to finish again before he did. He brought a thumb down to massage her clit, and her breathing stuttered. He felt her walls flutter around him and knew she was close. He sucked the skin at the side of her neck, where he knew one of her erogenous zones was. That was the trigger. She fell apart around him and chased his own orgasm after her, letting her milk him for all he had. 

Once the aftershocks had subsided he rolled off her but she followed, cuddling into his side. 

“Want to wake me up like this every morning?”

**Author's Note:**

> do i write a sequel to this but with andy doing the same thing to robert? sound off and lmk. also this is my first time ever writing smut so sorry if it sucks


End file.
